That Time
by EarthTeleport
Summary: Ini adalah waktu untuk Kai dan Kyungsoo bisa berdua. Saling memeluk dan saling mengungkapkan perasaan rindu mereka satu sama lain. Karena hari-hari biasanya, mereka tidak akan bisa seperti itu. [KaiSoo – Other Couple – EXO-K Member – Romance Fluffy – Yaoi – DLDR]


**That Time**

**.**

**Cast :: Kai – Kyungsoo – EXO's Member**

**Genre :: Romance – Fluffy – Yaoi**

**Rating :: T**

**Pairings :: KaiSoo and other EXO official couple ^^**

**.**

**Summary :: Ini adalah waktu untuk Kai dan Kyungsoo bisa berdua. Saling memeluk dan saling mengungkapkan perasaan rindu mereka satu sama lain. Karena hari-hari biasanya, mereka tidak akan bisa seperti itu. [KaiSoo – Other Couple – EXO-K Member – Romance Fluffy – Yaoi – DLDR]**

**Disclaimer :: Cast belong to themselves. This story is mine…**

**.**

**Warning ::**

**Hati-hati karena banyak TYPO(S). Bukan EYD yang benar. Alur berantakan. Kesalahan lain yang berserakan dimana-mana… I'm Sorry!**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read~**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, semua _member_ EXO-K pulang tepat pada pukul sepuluh malam. Setelah seharian menjalani aktifitas yang begitu padat –bahkan hampir tanpa jeda, mereka baru menyelesaikannya saat hari tengah larut. Walaupun tidak separah saat masih _comeback_, tapi sedikit waktu juga berharga untuk mereka.

Kali ini, mereka terpisah dari EXO-M. Karena _sub-unit_ mereka itu sedang memenuhi undangan acara di China, jadinya untuk seminggu ke depan, hanya akan ada EXO-K yang menempati _dorm_.

Dalam _van_, semuanya tampak hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara. _Manager hyung_ duduk di depan, mengemudikan lajunya _van_, sedangkan di samping _manager hyung_ ada Suho yang sudah terlelap tidur. Di kursi tengah, Sehun duduk di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sang _maknae_ sudah tidur dengan kepala yang jatuh pada pundak Chanyeol sedangkan kepala Chanyeol malah jatuh pada kaca mobil di sampingnya. Baekhyun yang memang dasarnya sangat lelah, ia juga tertidur seperti yang lain. Dengan _earphone_ yang terpasang di sebelah telinganya. Dan di kursi belakang, adalah Kai dan Kyungsoo. Mata keduanya terbuka, tidak tertidur namun sama-sama diam. Tak ada yang berbicara satupun.

"Hoahm~~" Kai meregangkan tangannya. Maksudnya mengusir rasa kantuk, mungkin. Kepalanya ia geleng-gelengkan dengan mata yang berkedip cepat.

Kyungsoo melihatnya dari samping, dan pria manis itu tersenyum tulus. "Ngantuk? Tidur saja." Tawarnya.

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, pada Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum. "Aku tidak bisa tidur." Ucapnya pelan. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu _member_ lain yang sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi.

Kyungsoo terkekeh dengan sangat pelan. "Aku sudah tau kebiasaanmu, Kai-_ah_. Jangan berbohong." Dengan teganya, Kyungsoo menarik kepala Kai dan menaruhnya di bahu kecilnya sendiri. "Tidur saja. Maaf kalau tidak nyaman." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

Kai yang awalnya diam, kini tersenyum manis. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kai menutup matanya sendiri. Mencoba untuk tidur. Dapat Kai rasakan aroma tubuh Kyungsoo yang mampu menenangkan pikirannya. Walaupun bahu Kyungsoo itu kecil dan terlihat sempit, namun tetap saja, hanya bahu itu yang mampu membuat Kai merasa lebih baik.

"_Hyung_ tidak tidur?"

"Aku akan tidur. Tapi nanti…" Kyungsoo menjawab pelan. Dan Kai mengangguk mengerti.

_Manager hyung_ diam-diam memperhatikan kedua orang yang duduk di kursi paling belakang itu lewat kaca spion yang ada di atasnya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum kecil. _Kadang hubungan mereka memang sangat menggemaskan~ [Itu mah udah bukan 'kadang' lagiiii!]_

**.**

**.**

Kai bangun sedikit terlambat. Semalam ia benar-benar lelah. Saat mengatakan kalau ia tidak bisa tidur pada Kyungsoo sewaktu di dalam _van_, ia memang berbohong. Kai hanya ingin Kyungsoo memperhatikannya. Membawanya pada kehangatannya. Dan semua itu terjadi. Bahkan yang Kai tau, semalam ia kembali tidur bersama Kyungsoo. Biasanya, jika ada EXO-M, mereka berpisah ruangan.

Kai berjalan dengan mata sayu ke ruangan yang biasa di pakai untuk berkumpul sambil menonton TV. Matanya mengelilingi ruangan yang terdengar sangat sepi.

Tiba-tiba Sehun lewat di depan Kai. Kai sampai memperhatikan Sehun dari atas sampai ke bawah. Sehun sudah rapi. Dengan _jeans_ panjang dan kaos berwarna coklat tua yang membalut tubuhnya. Tangannya menenteng jaket _hoodie_, tas ransel tersampir di punggungnya, dan jangan lupakan sepatu _sport_ yang di kenakan Sehun.

"Kai, aku berangkat dulu."

"Kemana memang? Aku pikir kita semua _free_ hari ini…"

Sehun tertawa. "Kita memang _free_. Aku akan menghadiri acara _final battle game_ yang di selenggarakan hari ini. Dan kau tidak perlu ikut karena aku tidak mendaftarkanmu ke acara itu. Hahaha…"

Kai ingin sekali menjitak kepala Sehun saat itu juga. _Game_ adalah sebagian hidup Kai, dan Sehun tau itu. Seharusnya, jika Sehun akan datang pada acara _final battle game_, maka ia juga harus mengajak Kai. Bukan melarangnya pergi.

"Yak, Oh-"

"Kyungsoo _hyung_~ aku berangkat dulu. Bekalnya sudah aku bawa. Aku akan pulang sore, yaa… _Annyeong_." Sehun melongos pergi setelah dengan seenaknya memotong ucapan Kai yang akan mengomelinya. Saat Kyungsoo menyahutinya dari arah dapur, baru Sehun menutup pintu _dorm_ dan pergi.

Kai menghela nafasnya sedikit gusar. Baru bangun tidur, dia sudah _bad mood_. Dan itu karena Oh Sehun yang benar-benar menyebalkan, menurutnya.

Kai akhirnya memilih untuk ke dapur. Menghampiri Kyungsoo. Berharap Kyungsoo bisa mengembalikan _mood_–nya menjadi lebih baik lagi. Kai mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan. Menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Soo _hyung_…" Panggilnya, sedikit manja.

Kyungsoo mematikan kran air, mengelap tangannya dengan lap kering, dan menoleh ke belakang, pada Kai. "_Ye_? Apa kau lapar, Kai? Kau ingin sarapan apa pagi ini?" _Volume_ mata Kyungsoo sedikit membesar saat dia melontarkan pertanyaan. Membuat Kai tertawa gemas dalam hatinya.

"_Hot dog_?"

"Baiklah. Akan aku buatkan untukmu." Kyungsoo membuka lemari pendingin, mengambil satu potong sosis dan juga mentega serta saos tomat dan _mayonnaise_. Dengan cekatan, Kyungsoo menggoreng sosis tersebut dengan mentega sebelum akhirnya di simpan di antara roti _hot dog_ dan memberinya saos tomat dan _mayonnaise_.

Kai memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sibuk membuatkan sarapan untuknya. Hatinya merutuk. Kenapa? Karena dia paling benci hening ketika sedang berdua dengan Kyungsoo, kekasihnya sendiri.

"Nah, aku sudah buatkan _hot dog_ untukmu. Cepat makan sebelum dingin. Aku akan membuatkan susu rasa madu." Kyungsoo menaruh piring berisi _hot dog_ itu di depan Kai sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Coklat saja!"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Dengarkan aku, Kai. Mulai hari ini, susu untukmu sarapan adalah rasa madu. Jangan rasa coklat terus. Kau bisa meminum rasa itu sebelum kau tidur." Kyungsoo menjauhi Kai dan mulai sibuk dengan minuman yang sedang ia buat untuk Kai.

Kai hanya diam. Perlahan, mengambil _hot dog_ yang di buatkan kekasihnya dan memakannya dengan tenang. Untuk Kai, ia selalu senang jika semua yang Kyungsoo masak masuk ke dalam mulut dan perutnya. Rasanya benar-benar luar biasa.

Tidak lama, Kyungsoo kembali mendekat pada Kai. Menyimpan satu _mug_ –berwarna hitam dengan _symbol_ teleportasi milik Kai- susu rasa madu di hadapan pria dengan kulit tan tersebut. Kyungsoo duduk, mengamati Kai yang sedang sarapan.

"Kau tidak sarapan, _hyung_?"

"Aku sudah. Bersama Baekhyun _hyung_ dan Chanyeol." Jawabnya.

"Lalu, diamana mereka sekarang?" Kai menghentikan makannya, mengambil _mug_ berisi susu dan meneguknya pelan-pelan.

"Mereka semua pergi keluar." Kyungsoo menjawab. "Suho _hyung_ bersama _manager hyung_ ke kantor SM, Sehun pergi ke acara _final battle game_, Baekhyun _hyung_ dan Chanyeol pergi jalan-jalan katanya."

"Jadi, disini hanya ada kita?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. Matanya masih setia menatap Kai yang tidak jauh berada di hadapannya.

"Kai-_ah_…" Kyungsoo memanggil Kai. Namun kali ini, matanya tidak menatap langsung pada orang yang dia panggil. Malah menunduk dan memperhatikan permukaan meja makan.

"Hm?"

"A-aku… aku merindukanmu."

Satu pernyataan jujur yang Kyungsoo katakan pada Kai. Membuat Kai tertegun dengan mata yang tidak berkedip menatap kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa seperti ini. Tapi, sejak _comeback _kemarin, kita benar-benar sibuk. Kita sudah jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua lagi. Tidur pun berbeda ruangan. Kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat semua _member_ sedang berkumpul." Curhat Kyungsoo. Masih menunduk dan tidak berani menatap pada Kai. Ia hanya merasa belum siap untuk menatap pria itu.

Kai menarik kedua ujung bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah lengkungan manis yang tulus.

"Aku merindukan Jongin. Sangat merindukan Jongin. Tapi, waktu masih saja tidak memberikan waktu yang tepat untukku bisa mengatakan hal itu." Suara Kyungsoo mengecil. Jari jemarinya saling bertautan. Bermain-main secara _random_ diatas permukaan meja makan.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo, Kai sudah berdiri di samping kursi tempatnya duduk. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk membawa Kyungsoo berdiri juga, berhadapan dengannya.

"Kai…"

"Bukankah aku Jongin, _hyung_?" Kai tersenyum, menatap kedua mata Kyungsoo yang bulat dan bening. Terlihat amat sangat menggemaskan ketika mata itu terus membulat.

"Jo-jongin…" Ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

Saat itu juga, Kai membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekap pria mungil berwajah manis itu dengan erat. Menyalurkan kerinduan yang dia alami juga. "_Nado_… Aku juga merindukanmu, _hyung_…" Bisik Kai.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya dan di taruh di punggung lebar Kai. Membalas pelukan kekasihnya tidak kalah erat. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak kecil, mencari posisi yang nyaman di dada bidang Kai. "Kenapa kita harus seperti ini? Disaat _member_ lain mampu terang-terangan mengungkapkan kerinduan mereka, kenapa kita harus menunggu waktu yang tepat? Aku iri ketika Luhan _gege_ dan Sehun bisa tidur di ruangan yang sama bahkan berbagi selimut yang sama. Aku juga iri melihat Baekhyun _hyung_ yang bisa dengan mudahnya bicara kalau dia mencintai Chanyeol. Kris _gege_ bisa dengan romantisnya mengatakan kalau dia sangat menyayangi Tao. Walaupun tidak pernah terlihat, tapi aku selalu percaya kalau Xiumin _hyung_ selalu bangga pada Jongdae _hyung_. Lay _gege_ saja selalu bisa duduk di dekat Suho _hyung_ kapanpun itu. Lalu, kenapa kita tidak bisa begitu?" Kyungsoo berucap lirih. Membayangkan semua _member_ yang sangat berbeda dengan dirinya dan Kai. Yang mampu menyampaikan apa yang ingin mereka sampaikan.

Kai terdiam. Membiarkan Kyungsoo bicara dan lebih memilih mengusap-usap lembut punggung Kyungsoo. Menenangkan pria cantik itu.

"Sementara kita, kita hanya selalu saling diam. Saling tertawa pun jarang, apalagi memeluk. Setiap malam, aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur karena aku ingat padamu. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung, karena aku tau jika waktunya tidak tepat ketika banyak orang di sekeliling kita. Hanya di saat sepi begini, kita bisa melakukannya. Memeluk seperti ini." Suaranya mengecil karena teredam oleh dada bidang Kai yang selalu membuat Kyungsoo merasa nyaman bila bersandar disana. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat kaos bagian belakang yang di pakai oleh Kai.

"Soo _hyungie_, kau tau? Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Aku begitu sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Kai. "Tapi kau benar, waktu seperti tidak pernah tepat untuk kita bisa seperti ini."

Keduanya saling diam. Membiarkan suasana hening menghampiri. Menikmati setiap detik yang sedang mereka lewati bersama-sama. Kapan lagi mereka bisa seperti ini? Membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk Kyungsoo bisa merasakan pelukan dari kekasihnya tersebut.

"Apa kau menyesal memilihku?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu?" Kyungsoo menyahuti cepat.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, aku takut kau benar-benar menyesal memilihku. Karena kita tidak memiliki waktu seperti _member_ lain. Hanya di saat sepi, kita bisa seperti ini."

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya secara paksa. Matanya menatap kedua bola mata Kai. "Tidak pernah sekalipun aku menyesal, Jongin. Tidak pernah."

Kai tersenyum, menangkup kedua pipi _chubby_ Kyungsoo.

Cup.

Dengan cepat, Kai mencium bibir Kyungsoo sekilas. Hanya sekedar menempelkannya saja tanpa berniat untuk melakukan sesuatu hal yang lebih.

"Jongiiiinnn…" Kyungsoo merona merah. Dengan manjanya, Kyungsoo memanggil nama asli Kai. Kembali memeluk Kai dan menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan pria _tan_ itu.

Kai tertawa kecil, membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. "Tidak apa-apa, kan, _hyung_?"

"Apanya?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kan, jika kita seperti ini? Menjaga sikap ketika di luar tapi aku bisa memelukmu seperti ini ketika kita hanya berdua?"

Tanpa ragu, Kyungsoo mengangguk kuat-kuat. "_Nde. Gwaenchana_… Kita akan menjalaninya seperti biasa. Tapi hari ini, biarkan aku menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Jonginna…"

Kai hanya tersenyum. Semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. "_Saranghae_, Kyungsoo _hyung_…" Bisiknya.

**.**

**.**

"Haah, dasar mereka itu. Benar-benar pemalu." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo yang romantis di dapur.

"Kau benar, Baekkie. Kenapa mereka tidak terang-terangan seperti kita saja, ya?" Timpal Chanyeol yang ada di sampingnya.

Tuk

Tuk

Dua jentikan jari di layangkan oleh _manager hyung_ untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Kalian seharusnya bisa seperti mereka. Bisa menjaga sikap di dalam dan di luar dorm…" Ucap _manager hyung_ dengan nada yang menyeramkan.

Chanyeol malah menatap malas pada _manager_-nya. "_Hyung_ tidak asyik, ah! Ayo, Baekkie. Kita istirahat di kamar saja, mumpung tidak ada dua orang itu." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

"Aku kembali kesini karena _mp3 player_ milikku ketinggalan. Tapi kenapa aku malah melihat hal seperti ini?" Keluh Sehun.

Tuk

Lagi. Satu jentikan jari yang lebih kuat, _manager_ layangkan pada kepala Sehun yang berada di sampingnya. "Yak, _manager hyung_. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun tidak terima.

"Kau juga. Kau itu masih kecil tapi benar-benar tidak bisa menjaga sikapmu yang berlebihan pada Luhan. Seharusnya, kau contoh Kai. Dia sangat baik dalam hal ini." _Manager hyung_ menunjuk Kai yang ada di dapur dengan dagunya.

"_Hyung_, aku memang masih muda, tapi tidak dengan Luhan _gege_. Lagi pula, _fans_ suka kok dengan HunHan. Lalu, apa lagi?" Sehun kembali melongos pergi. Meninggalkan _manager hyung_ dan Suho berdua disana. Ia kan memang akan pergi untuk acara _final battle game_ itu.

Suho menatap _manager hyung_ polos.

"Apa?"

Suho tertawa garing. "Aku juga merindukan Yixing." Ucapnya.

_Manager hyung_ menghirup udara dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. "Joonmyeon, ternyata kau sama saja, haaahh~" Desahnya.

Suho hanya nyengir saja. "Aku akan ke kamar, menelpon Yixing. Kita tidak ada urusan apapun lagi kan di kantor SM? Jadi, biarkan aku menikmati liburanku hari ini, _hyung_."

"Kau mungkin libur, tapi Yixing tidak. Dia ada pemotretan sebuah majalah bersama yang lain." Kata _manager hyung_ dingin. "Sampai tengah malam, Joonmyeon." Suho menatap _shock manager hyung_ saat mendengarnya. "Aku akan kembali kantor. Bersenang-senanglah…"

_Manager hyung_ pergi. Meninggalkan Suho yang sedang meratapi nasibnya yang tidak akan bisa mendengar suara sang kekasih hari ini. "_Aigoo_, aku sangat sial hari ini." Keluhnya. Berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Ey! Gaje banget ahh… Apaan ini coba? Hahaha… Ini buatnya juga mendadak, gak makan waktu banyak. Mana bikinnya pas jam dua belas malem -_- Idenya ngelintas pas aku lagi liat-liat encore exo di berbagai acara. Moment KaiSoo-nya bikin aku blushing sendiri ^^**

**Mengecewakan? Kurang ngena romance-nya? Kurang fluffy? Ah, aratta!**

**Maklum, idenya Cuma segitu…**

**Yaudah, maaf yaa buat segala kekurangannya. Lain kali, aku akan buat yang lebih fluffy kalau ada ide :D wkwkwk…**

**Thanks yang udah baca. Review please ^^**


End file.
